The Assasination
by LunaStories
Summary: In ancient Japan where power means everything, an evil plot is set in motion and Sanji is stuck in the center of it with his companions Zoro and Ace. Will Sanji survive to see another day or will he die...and break both Ace's and Zoro's hearts? Warnings: slight Ace/Sanji in the beginning but Zoro/Sanji later on with lots of boy love xD, Humor
1. Prologue:The Infiltration of the Palace

Prologue: The Infiltration of the Palace

**A/N: This is my first time writing a fanfic so please don't be too harsh on me. I have no experience in writing whatsoever so the story might suck ...But I tried my best :D( Though I do like constructive criticism cus I need all the help I can get)This story is set in ancient Japan where feudal lords still existed. I'm making this up while typing it so I have no idea where it goes, also I completely made up this era so it may not be historically correct. This is not Beted. Sorry. Enjoy ^_^. **

**Disclamer: I do NOT own One Piece.**

**Warnings: None (coming up in later chapters there will be more mature bits) Oh wait, there's also very faily attempts to put a bit of humor in so yeah… I will try to improve my humor….Sumimasen *cowers in dark corner***

xxxxxx

A silent figure covered in black stole across the tiled rooftops in the moonlight. Not a soul was in sight except for the occasional drunkard on the streets. As the figure jumped across a particularly high building, the moon reflected his stray pieces of hair that escaped the hood around his pale face that was mostly covered by a scarf, revealing golden silky strands that sparkled in the moonlight. His eyes were the only part of his face that showed and they were shaded in the darkness but even so, one could see the ocean blue glimmer in them. Even with these very limited facial features, anyone can easily say that he was beautiful almost angelic looking. He continued on towards his destination-the largest building within a 10 mile radius. This was a palace secluded from the rest of the citizens' plain-looking houses; it rose above the others and had a majestic look to it. There were humongous walls surrounding the whole palace grounds and was heavily guarded by all sorts of traps and guards. Yes, this was a place that the citizens had learned to never get near; for it was a forbidden place- the feudal lord's palace. This feudal lord was particularly special since he served directly under the emperor and was favored by him. No sane person would EVER want to rob, pillage, or do any sort of bad thing to this feudal lord. But of course, our friendly neighborhood assassin (who is getting closer to the palace by the seconds), is not particularly sane.

When he finally arrived at the palace he silently ran along the palace walls avoiding all the guards until he neared the room he was looking for, the bedroom of the feudal lord. He slowly inched toward the ground so he could go into the room but was surprised when he heard an arrow whistle and hit the wall where his head had been. If it wasn't for his quick reflexes he would have died already. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found that it was just a trap and that it didn't alert the guards.

_Huh….seems the trap is broken or something….it should have already alerted the guards…_

He passed off this small detail as luck and continued creeping toward the room. Reaching toward the sliding door he slowly inched it open until he managed to make an opening big enough to fit his flexible, lithe body in. He smiled; amused that he had made it in so easily with no troubles at all.

_Well…besides the arrow…_

He carefully took a quick peek to find that the lord was still sleeping soundly then stole across the room towards the big wooden desk at the end of the room. He searched around the drawers until he found the stamp he was looking for and smirked as he put it in the special compartment on his boots.

_That was easy…A little bit TOO easy…_

He frowned as his intellect kicked in and he realized that this might be a trap.

_I better hurry, just one more visit to the treasury to *ahem* "borrow" all of their gold and money and then I'm off._

Smiling again as he was almost finished with his task he turned around….and bumped into a solid thing.

_There wasn't a wall here before…._

He looked up, realizing too late that this was no wall, it was a living breathing person, who currently had his obsidian eyes focused on his dark blue ones.

_Ohhhhhh…SHIT._

He stared at the eyes of the man who was only mere inches away from his face.

_How did I not sense him? God my skills must be growing rusty._

The assassin observed that he was dressed in a simple white shirt with green pants and had three swords strapped to his green belt thingie.

_Wait….THREE swords? _,he thought in confusion, _why would anyone need three swords?_

"Who the hell are you?" The man rudely asked.

"I should be saying that to you!" the assassin loudly whispered.

"Well, I'm not the one looking suspicious as hell." answered the man as he looked the assassin up and down.

The assassin looked at himself and realized that yes, he did look suspicious.

_Well, what do you expect me to wear? I'm here to rob a freakin' feudal lord, I'm not here to party!_

As the thought crossed his mind he put his concentrated back to his task and tried to think of ways to solve the problem at hand either a) Murder the bastard b) Knock him unconscious or c) Talk him into helping him. Sighing, he realized that the easiest way to get out of this situation was to talk him into becoming his accomplice.

"So….. what are you here for?" He asked the Marimo head, as he had dubbed him for his weird green hair.

"I smelled booze and it led me here." He answered bluntly.

The assassin stared in disbelief at the stupid reason the Marimo head was here.

"You snuck in here for booze?"

"Yeah, not that it's any of your business. Why are YOU here?" He narrowed his eyes as he realized this man dressed in black seemed potentially dangerous.

" I am here to errr….'borrow' some of their money and are you a dumbass? Who sneaks in here for booze?" As he said this he shifted his eyes away from the Marimo head's obsidian ones. he checked the feudal lord from across the room to make sure he was still sleeping.

"You are the real dumbass here Mr. Ninja, I mean, who the hell dresses in black anymore to rob people?" raising one of his eyebrows at the stupid clothes.

The assassin felt his anger rise at being called a dumbass (even though he called the Marimo head one first but never mind that).

"Don't insult me when you don't even know how important my mission is!"

"A mission?"

"Yeah, and if it fails even one hundred of YOUR lives will not be able to compensate for it!"

Realizing too late that he had raised his voice too loud he glanced at the lord in panic and stared in horror as the lord slowly blinked his eyes open. The Marimo head followed his gaze and saw that the lord had sat up now. He blinked blearily around and saw two men in his room. The two men could only look on in horror as the lord opened his mouth to scream.

"Guards! Come here at on-" then promptly fell back asleep, snoring loudly while he was still sitting up.

The two men blinked at each other in surprise and was just about to breathe a sigh of relief when he woke up again and proceeded screaming like nothing had happened.

"-ce! There are intruders in my room! I swear I'm getting all you guys fired if-" and was cut off yet again as both the assassin and Marimo head grabbed one of the lord's arms and bolted toward the door to escape. They ran into a group of guards, surprising them. But there looks of surprise quickly turned to looks of horror as they realized just who the two men had in their arms.

"Stop them! They're kidnapping our lord!" commanded one of the guards.

Both men deflected attacks and dealt attacks back, one with his feet and the other with his swords. As they were running across the courtyard, Marimo head laughed out breathlessly.

"This is the most fun I've had in months" he said, grinning.

Irked, the assassin glared at him and screeched "We're getting chased, just accidentally kidnapped a famous feudal lord, AND YOU'RE LAUGHING?"

His tone only caused the Marimo head to laugh even harder but when his laughter caused him to stumble on some rocks he quickly held it in and instead asked the assassin, "This may not be the best of times…." 'Damn right it's not' the assassin muttered in the background. He ignored this and continued speaking "….but what's your name?"

The assassin stared at him in disbelief. "I'm a top-secret assassin and you're asking for my name?"

"Sure, why not?" answered the Marimo head.

_Well, I've failed my mission, and we're now accomplices so…what do I have to lose?_

He gave a resigned sigh and said "Sanji. You may call me Sanji."

The Marimo-man gave him a smirk and said "That's a stupid name. Mine's Zoro by the way."

Angered that the stupid Marimo he-excuse me, _Zoro, _had insulted his name (_Zoro is a stupider name anyways…)._ he glared at him.

This only caused Zoro to smirk even more and then a brilliant thought crossed his mind.

"Well, since your hair is green you are now officially Marimo head" amused by how annoyed this made the other he was about to say more when an arrow flew past his head. Rudely reminded that they were being chased he concentrated on getting away and ran faster. Zoro easily kept up with him and together, they ran off into the sunse-….errr…moonlight away from the palace.

"…..hey…." said the feudal lord, slightly upset he had such a minor role. "What the hell, I never got to do anything." The other two men proceeded to knock him unconscious and dragged him away.

TBC

**A/N: The prologue sucks, I know. But you guys should try reading the later chapters. I promise it will get better ^_^ cus I'm still trying to get the hang of this :D**


	2. The Kidnapping of the Lord

Chapter 1: The Kidnapping of the Lord

**A/N: Hello there again! If you are still reading this then you must be realllyyyy bored…. Anyways, I just wanted to say that there will be drama in this too so just letting you know ^_^. Also, I've never written quote stuff before so please let me know if I did something wrong, I love constructive review :D. Oh! And if you haven't realized already, anything italicized is thoughts and also for time and dates and bolded is me (the author). Reviews make me update faster *hint hint* **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own one piece (If I did there would be a lot of boy smut)**

**Warnings: Not really any…. besides the fact that they might be OOC-ish cus I'm still trying to grasp their character personalities.**

xxxxxx

Running into a dark alley, Zoro and Sanji leaned against the dirty wall. Pausing to catch their breath, they glanced at the lord that was still in their arms to make sure he was still unconscious.

"Wait…*pant* Why in the world did I run away with you?" Zoro realized too late at his unfortunate circumstances. "I just went in there to grab some booze; I wasn't even there to do anything evil." He glared at Sanji, "Somehow I feel that this is all your fault."

"Who, me?" Sanji asked innocently and failed miserably in the process. Sanji only received a glare and growl from Zoro as they both tried to continue supporting the lord's weight on their arms.

"….Now what?" asked Zoro in a tired tone.

"How would I know?" Sanji replied in an equally tired tone. "I never intended to kidnap him, the circumstances forced me to. Come to think of it if it wasn't for you I could have successfully completed this damn mission and everything would be all right!" he cried out, with an exasperated voice.

Zoro wanted to strangle him really badly at this comment but restrained himself.

_I mean, _he thought silently, _who was the one that wanted to rob the palace in the first place? Wait…_He widened his eyes and froze up at the sudden realization that he was forgetting something important._ What was it again… what was I there for… OH CRAP. I. FORGOT. MY. BOOZE._

Sanji looked at Zoro, noticing the sudden stillness in his posture and asked him quizzically, "What's wrong?"

"I…..didn't…..get…the…..booze…"

Sanji almost laughed out loud at the look on Zoro's face; he looked like a little kid whose dog was eaten by rabid humans.

"Oi, this is no time to go into depression we're still getting chased you know?"

"Oh right." This reminder seemed to shake the swordsman out of his current depression (cus Zoro without booze is worse than a woman PMSing) and he looked around their surroundings carefully. Noticing the dead quietness (it IS the middle of the night…), he gestured to Sanji to follow him out onto the streets. Slowly, they dragged the lord out into the open and glanced at each other. Zoro pointed to the left of the street and mouthed 'my house' so together they headed to Zoro's house.

_30 minutes later…_

"So…" Sanji started, gritting his teeth. "How far away is your house?"

"We're almost there." replied Zoro as he squinted around the streets scrutinizing his surroundings. "I swear we're about 2 minute walk to my house."

And of course, Sanji gullibly believed him.

_1 hour later…facing the outskirts of the south palace wall…_

"OH REALLY? I didn't realize you lived in the palace." Sanji said sarcastically.

Blushing, Zoro tried his best to make it seem like he knew where he was going but it was not working.

"Listen, if you had NO IDEA where you were going then you should have just told me. Now we're back at the palace and in even higher danger of being caught. Carrying this lord isn't making it any easier."

"Well, if you think you're so much better then take me to YOUR house then!"

Sanji sighed and pointed to an inn about 20 feet in back of them. "I rented a room in that inn. If I knew you were going to get lost ('I was NOT lost' grumbled Zoro), I would have just led us back here."

"You rented a room right next to the palace? Isn't that dangerous since it makes it easier for you to get caught?"

"You know what they say," Sanji said smiling (though Zoro couldn't see it with that scarf in the way) "'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer' except for me it's 'Keep your enemies close and your mission objectives closer'"

"Oh I see." Zoro said. "Wait, so you don't have friends? I mean, from what you said it seems that…" he trailed off as he realized that this was a more personal question and it should not be asked by a random stranger like him.

But Sanji did not seem to mind and even said, with a melancholy look, "When you're in this kind of job there is few people you can call friends, most will eventually backstab you." as he said this his eyes darkened in distaste as if he suddenly remembered a memory, but his eyes quickly cleared and he acted as if it never happened. "So," Sanji continued saying "You can leave if you want because I do admit that it is initially my fault that this happened and it shall be my problem to solve."  
_Though I hope he will stay…he seems like someone I can count on…_

To Sanji's relief Zoro said " I want to stay with you, this is also partially my fault and I'm not going to let you deal with it by yourself."

"Okay then, suit yourself, but this is your last chance to back out because once you get involved with me you will have one hell of a ride. So I'm not really sure if you can handle it…" Smirking as he said this, his smirk got even wider when Zoro seemed extremely insulted by the statement.

"Listen moron, I choose my own road and I will not be scared away with just that comment. I'm sticking with you no matter what." noticing that his words seemed to make Sanji blush he quickly said "I mean, as an accomplice I must help you of course." This seemed to pacify Sanji and he breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

_I shouldn't get involved with him too much. As soon as I fix this problem then I will leave to finish my own mission that I am currently slacking off on. I can not get attached to this mystery assassin who I only know the name of._

Satisfied that he had reminded himself of his obligations he turned to Sanji "Well, what are you waiting for let's go."

They walked toward the inn together while still dragging the knocked-out lord with them.

"Wait a minute," said Sanji

"What?" Zoro replied, annoyed that he had to stop.

"He's the lord of this region."

"Yeah…so?"

"So, you stupid Marimo head, he will be easily recognized. We need to disguise him!"

"Well, we don't have anything to disguise him with, there's nothing we can do. I have a better idea How about I go in there first knock everyone out, then you drag the lord to your room and afterwards and when they wake up we blame it on the booze." nodding at his brilliantly thought out plan he drew one of his swords to proceed with the plan when Sanji stopped him.

"What?" he said, annoyed that he had been stopped yet again.

Sanji stared at him in disbelief. "Are you a moron? No wait, forget I asked, you are a dumbass." groaning at having such a retarded accomplice he pointed to the tufts of grass at their feet. "Use the grass."

"Wait, what? The grass? How is that going to help?" he blinked his eyes in confusion at the grass, wondering how grass was going to help them.

"Oh great, okay, here." Sanji pulled several tufts of grass here and there and strew them in the lord's hair. "There, now we say that he is your relative and we get in. Easy as that." he smiled proudly at his brilliancy while Zoro grew angrier by the second.

"That does NOT look like my hair! What the hell? And you call me a moron?" realizing too late (yet again) that their raised voices would attract people, the innkeeper stumbled out of the inn still in his nightdress and looked for the source of the voices. Zoro and Sanji both tried to jump into the bushes (with the lord still in their arms) but failed miserably when they crashed into each other instead. The innkeeper spotted them and walked over.

"Why hello there, cook-kun, what are you doing at this particular time of night?"

"Err… I…" Sanji searched through his mind for any excuse to use but couldn't think of anything.

Zoro saved them by saying "Sanji and my relative here were out drinking, and we were just going back to Sanji's room because it was closer than any of our houses and we are very drunk." he then nudged Sanji and, getting the idea, Sanji swooned a little.

"Yesh," Sanji said, slurring his words a bit, "Ou' frien' here ish awready drunk, you she?"

"Oh my! You're right. Now hurry along now what are you three standing around for (or in the lord's case slumping around) get inside already! It is quite cold tonight and we wouldn't want anyone to catch a cold now would we?" The innkeeper rushed them to Sanji's room and closed their door with a quick good night. The room was simply furnished with a bed, bathroom and a big window in the corner. This room was on one of the sides of the inn so it was one of the few that had a window

"By the way, why didn't he seem suspicious of your clothes?" Zoro asked, perplexed by the absurdness of it all.

"I guess he's used to it." Sanji shrugged and said. "I mean, the person who is in the room on the left is a clown and the person on the room next to him is a freaky guy who owns a tiger as a pet. I don't think that he can be surprised by anything now."

Now that his question was answered he looked at the lord in their arms and said, "So, what do we do with him?"

Just as Zoro said this the lord stirred and groaned in discomfort. As he slowly blinked his eyes open, he said "Where…am…I…? Who are you people? Unhand me now!" But before Zoro or Sanji could answer a shadow swooped in from the window and into the room.

"Well, well, what do we have here…"

TBC

**A/N Very sorry for ending it at a cliffhanger but I just LOVE cliffhangers xD I will try to limit them from now on ^_^ I will update quicker if you guys review *hint hint again* **

**Well then, bye bye!**


	3. The Mysterious Visitor

Chapter 2: Mysterious Visitor

**A/N: Good day to you all ^_^ I just wanted to say that my story has mystery in it too so for those people that like mystery then this is the story for you! :D Also, for you other people who are waiting for the smut it happens later in the series so don't worry. For now, it is at a T kind of rating but it gets smutty pretty quickly. So enjoy~ OH! And also, a quick thanks to Queenoffiction for his/her review! Thank you! I put a * for words that I think people might not know and I will explain them later on in the end.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own One Piece I wish I did but nope, not mine**

**Warnings: None, nada so enjoy ^_^ Oh wait, maybe for the language but it's not really that bad…**

xxxxxx

The shadow rose from where it landed on the floor and showed itself to the three shocked men. Sanji immediately got a nosebleed from the stunning beauty of the women in front of them.

_Oh my god. I thought it was some sort of evil person but, lord help my heart, that silky black hair, the shining onyx pair of eyes, those curves, that pearl white skin…no one this beautiful can be evil can they?_

Sanji dropped the lord-Zoro grunted at the sudden increase in weight- and spun over to the hot women that was in his room. That thought almost gave him another nosebleed but he held it in.

"Oh my beautiful dark angel, from what sinful, seducing hell have you swooped from? Are you a succubus* come to eat my soul and life's energy? If so then I will gladly give you this tainted soul that is not worthy of even being in your presence! Oh my sweet love capture my heart an-"

Whatever Sanji wanted to continue saying was abruptly cut off by a pair of hands growing from the side of his face to cover up his mouth.

"Mph!" said Sanji surprised at the sudden extra pair of appendages from his face he struggled but the hands were surprisingly strong.

"Now, now, I have more important matters to discuss with you than my beauty…you are Blackleg-san, I presume. You are just as they described, I didn't think you would be this easy to find… I am here to give you a message from _him_."

"…" Sanji stopped struggling for he knew who she was talking about and he didn't like where this conversation was going. She released Sanji when he stopped resisting and gestured to the other two men still standing there unsure what to do in these awkward circumstances.

"Do you trust these two men? For this is information for your ears only. I am not one to judge who you trust but I would suggest you ask them to step out." with this said she proceeded to sprout arms on the door and opened it with ease. "Please do step out, we have rather important matters to discuss."

Zoro finally snapped out of his daze at being commanded by this woman and angrily retorted "Who are you to tell me what to do? You randomly come out of no where, through the window no less, and you expect me to trust you with him?" He crossed his arms and aimed his glare at her while she met the gaze and held it. They stood there staring each other down for a moment when a comment from the lord broke their trance.

"I'm not really sure what's going on but can we all just be friends?" the lord said hopefully.

"You, shut up. You're still considered a kidnapped victim and we're your kidnappers so you better quiet down before I decide that one arm would suit you better." he slowly drew his sword to emphasize his point. But the lord only glared at Zoro as if daring him to cut him. Sanji gulped visibly as the tension in the air multiplied by the second.

"Err… not to interrupt whatever staring contest you guys are having but can you please just step outside for a few minutes. This is important to me. Please." Sanji added for emphasis when Zoro stared at him as if he was an idiot to be trusting some random woman.

Zoro relaxed the tension in his body and withdrew his sword.

"Come on, let's go." he said, while dragging the lord out with him. "Just…be careful."

"I will." Sanji said, while nodding to reassure Zoro.

After they exited the room Sanji turned to the beautiful lady and his eyes turned into hearts of love almost instantly. "Oh, my beautiful! Your beauty radiates me and makes me blind to all other women! May I have the honor of knowing your name, which must be as lovely as the lady it was bestowed upon." pausing, he waited for her to answer him but only heard a light chuckle instead.

"My, my, you are just the player they described you as. (At this Sanji sputtered out in indignation that he was certainly NOT a player.) But never mind that. You may call me Robin. As you have already realized I work for _him_ and I have come to receive the merchandise that we requested." she finished and waited expectantly for the items but Sanji only frowned in return.

"I am sorry my flower, but I only have one of the items that you requested I was not able to empty their weaponry and treasury rooms. I had some…slight complications."

"I can clearly see this since the man that was with that green haired man seems to be this provinces* lord. Am I correct?"

Sighing because he could not lie to such a lovely lady he admitted to her question. Satisfied at his honesty she leaned closer to Sanji to whisper the message she was assigned to deliver. Sanji's heart beat faster at this and his blood pumped faster in his veins. He was just about to have another massive nosebleed when he heard the message.

"Hewants you to go to the Orange province* and take the stamp of that province too."

Sanji's blood ran cold when he heard this and he stuttered as he said "Bu-but the lord of that province is a woman is it not? I am in debt to your master but I can not rob woman even if it is for him!" A knock came from the door and startled Sanji.

"Oi, weirdo assassin, is everything all right in there?"

"I-I'm fine. Nothing's wrong. You two can come inside in a few more minutes; just give me a little bit more time." with this, Sanji turned back to Robin. "Do I have no say in this matter or is this optional?"

"This is optional but if you do not go then we will have to employ some professional assassins that specialize in killing. You are specialized in stealing, that is why we want you to do it. Besides, if we employ them to go then I can not guarantee that this woman that you refuse to rob will remain safe. They are bloodthirsty men and they especially love the blood of young women. So what do you say? Are you taking the job or not?"

Sanji sighed at his limited options and replied "The way you word it really gives me no choice now does it?" he smiled wryly at how this woman had out-smarted him, taking advantage of his weak point to never hurt women; even if it was indirectly. "Tell your master that I accept his proposal and that I will get the job done. This time without complications."

She smiled at this and as she positioned herself at the window she said "Well, I wouldn't call your circumstance a complication. If any, it should be a blessing. From my information that I have of that lord of yours he will be a very useful ally and is also quite strong. You will need him in your journey and the swordsman too of course. He radiates power from every pore of his body. Treasure him." with this she jumped out and as she made a rope with her arms to the nearest building, swung away.

_Ahh… what a lovely maiden. I have a feeling we will meet again. Well, at least I hope we will._

With that thought settled he went over to the door and pulled it open abruptly. In tumbled a swordsman and a lord.

"So, you were going to give me PRIVACY huh? Then why in the world were you two pressing your ears to the door and trying to listen in to my wonderful conversation with the beautiful lady?" He glared at the other two on the floor while he waited for an answer.

They both looked sheepish and even Zoro managed the look.

"Well, we were just uhhh… we were worried about you! Yeah! That's it…worried…." the lord looked down as he realized how unconvincing he sounded.

"There's no point in lying. Yes, we were listening in on you but so what? If I'm to be your accomplice I will be your accomplice to the end but you are definitely hiding something from me and I do not like that." Crossing his arms, he stared up at Sanji. "So, what is bothering you? Mind telling your partner?"

Sighing yet again Sanji turned away from the two men by the door and facing the bed, started taking off his clothes. He stripped down until he was only in his black pants but he didn't turn around to face them. Instead, both of their gazes were concentrated on the scar about the size of half an arm on Sanji's back.

"Wha-what is that?" asked the lord in puzzlement.

"This…is the reason I have to listen to that lovely maiden's master. I will explain this to you two later on but first I need to change out of these clothes. They aren't exactly fun to be in."

He grabbed a simple blue long-sleeved button down shirt and put it on. After he was done with this he turned around to face them.

Both men almost had a nosebleed at the pure hot pheromones practically oozing off of the sexy blond while both of their lower regions slowly woke up. Before, every physical feature besides his eyes was covered so to actually see the slim muscles rippling under the skin tight shirt when he moved, his silky golden hair that was softly glowing in moonlight, the milky skin that almost seemed like the color of pearls when the moon reflected off of it, and those rosy lips that looked oh so kissable; all these added to his already stunning eyes immediately turned on the two men who were still drooling on all over the floor. Besides his weird eyebrows, if they put white wings on his back he would look like a reincarnation of some beautiful angel.

"-ey, you guys there? Hello?" Sanji waved his hand in front of the two dazed men and received only more puddles of drool when he leaned a little closer to do this.

_I seriously wonder what is wrong with men these days. Every time I take off my uniform, -_this is what he calls his assassin outfit- _all the living men in the room look dazed and hypnotized_. _Of course, the women do it too but there is nothing wrong with those delicate figures. It is always the male population's fault so there must be something wrong with them._(He's a male too…)_ Maybe I should just keep my uniform on all the time since I'm kind of tired of these weird reactions to me…_

"Hey, snap out of it!" annoyed, he kicked both of them in the head and they ended up sprawled on top of each other.

Snapping out of it, Zoro realized that he was drooling over a GUY for heaven sakes and quickly wiped the drool off his mouth and stood up. The lord though had a completely opposite reaction and just sat up while continuing to drool over the blond.

_I am definitely going to make his ass MINE_ he mentally growled this out as he wiped the drool off his face and stood up.

Satisfied now that they didn't look like two zombies out to eat his brains (or in this case some other -ahem- body part) he gestured to them to sit on the bed while he stood before them.

"First of all, before I say anything, lord-guy you are free to go now. We had no intention to kidnap you anyways so you may leave." he finished saying this and stood there, waiting for the lord to go. When after a few more awkward moments the lord still did not seem to make a move to leave he glanced at him warily and said "Well, if you want us to apologize them we could do that for it is our fault that you're in this mess anyways."

"It is true that you guys do owe me an apology… and if you let me join you two on your adventure then I will accept that as an apology." he sat there with a smug grin as he let this information sink into their brains.

_No way am I going to let this hot blond get away from me. mmm…the way those tight pants hug his legs make them seem so long…I wonder how many things I can do with them… _He subconsciously licked his lips again and almost started drooling again.

"Sure, if that will let you forgive us….WAIT WHAT?" Zoro exclaimed while staring at the lord in disbelief.

"SHHH!" hushed Sanji then he whispered harshly "There are people sleeping near by! Don't disturb them!"

Ignoring him, Zoro continued speaking to the lord "Listen here, this is not a game for you spoiled rich kids to play okay? This seems very dangerous and it would be best if a noticeable person like you was not involved. Besides, you've probably lived pampered all your life and can't fight for shit. Even your guards sucked."

Narrowing his eyes dangerously at this, the lord put one finger up and fire burst out of it startling Zoro and Sanji.

"First of all, I was not pampered all my life. I led a life with a bunch of mountain bandits and a crazy grandpa who liked to enforce his iron fist of love on me. Second of all, I can fight. I am a fire man and can manipulate fire. Third of all, those guards sucked because I don't need them. The only reason why I screamed for them in the first place instead of frying all of you guys right there was because this power is supposed to be a secret. As a lord, I must act like I am in equal power as the other lords or else they might view me as a danger to their position and most of them are normal humans. This is why I will also pretend to be a normal human. I have shown you two one of my greatest secrets so rest assured that you can trust me in your journey. I promise to not get in your way and I will mind my own business unless told otherwise." after that very lengthy dialogue he silently gauged their reactions and saw that it was neither positive nor negative. Not knowing if this was a sign of relief he tensed in anticipation to hear whether they accepted him or not.

"Well, for once…I don't know what to say…I mean, if Zoro's okay with it then I am too." said Sanji as he settled down on the bed next to Zoro who had sat there after stating his skepticism on letting the lord stay while the lord also sat down next to him.

Zoro's heart beat faster and he tensed up at the sudden invasion in his personal bubble but managed to make his appearance seem as if he remained calm. "I agree in letting him come. We don't have anything to lose anyways and we will benefit greatly from having a fire-man in our team." as he said this he attempted to scoot a little closer to the lord so that he didn't have to be so near Sanji because Sanji was making his heart do weird flip-flops and it also didn't help that his lower regions were slowly starting to awaken again.

Sanji-oblivious to Zoro's troubles-laid back so that his feet was still in sitting position and only his upper body was on the bed. He then slung one arm over his eyes and the other laid on his side next to Zoro. "Great, now that this problem is solved… congratulations in joining our little group…errr….come to think of it what is your name?" he peeked at the lord from under his arm and the lord met his gaze with barely hidden lust. "My name is Ace. It is a pleasure to finally formally meet you two."

Zoro, still secretly staring at Sanji from the corner of his eyes, said "Now that the problem is solved can we sleep now? I am very tired even if you two aren't."

"Yes, you're right I am tired too." Sanji said wearily.

Zoro and Ace stood up to go to their respective places to sleep when they realized…

"Wait, where do we sleep?" Ace asked looking around at the small room with only one bed.

Sanji moved himself until his whole body was laid out on the king-sized bed. "Come here." Sanji said this with half-lidded eyes heavy from sleep and stretched both his arms out to them.

Both Zoro and Ace swallowed nervously.

_Oh god, his new position makes him seem so…vulnerable. Even though I know he is far from that. God I want to ravish him so bad…_

Little did they know that they were both having the same thoughts and only barely suppressed their moans from the sexy man in front of them. Holding back their urges they dutifully climbed into the bed with Sanji-Ace on the left and Zoro on the right- and practically squished him between them when they cuddled him.

_mmmmm…he smells so musky and nice… _they both thought and slowly drifted off to sleep, oblivious to the dangers that awaited them in the future.

TBC  
**A/N: In the beginning there will be some Ace/Sanji but no smut for them and later on will be Zoro/Sanji. Thanks for reading! Reviews make me happy so please review!**

**Explanations: Succubus-It is a demon in the form of a very good looking woman (or very ugly it is either one) and they come to you when you are sleeping at night. They feed off your life force by sitting on your chest so you can not escape and gives you pleasurable dreams while slowly killing you.**

**VERY VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ. THIS IS A HISTORICAL KIND OF LESSON AND YOU MUST READ OR ELSE YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND THE STORY. **

**The Empire generally consists of six provinces or states: The red province where Ace is from, the dark province, the light province, the blue province, the green province, and the orange province. Each is ruled by their own lord and the one that governs over all of them is the emperor who lives in the center of the six provinces in the national palace. The lords that govern over the provinces are very influential people and are greatly revered or feared by their people. The emperor wanted one whole nation instead of separate provinces but even he could not do anything against these six influential leaders of the provinces. **


	4. Getting Ready for the Orange Province

Chapter 3: Getting Ready for the Orange Province

**A/N: Hello there again! :D Here's a new chapter for you guys. (Since I feel very charitable so two chapters in one day!) Not much I want to say… except that I finally have a plot for the story now! Yay! At first I was going to make it up along the way but what ever, having a plot makes it better. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN One Piece. It is almost my birthday and I really wish that I can own One Piece for a present but nope, it's never gonna happen :/**

**Warnings: None, unless you don't like mystery.**

xxxxxx

The crowing of a rooster nearby signaled the start of a new day. This particular rooster also woke up a rather weary Sanji. As he blinked slowly he glanced around-to the best of his ability- because he was still in the arms of two very good-looking men. Confused, because his tired brain didn't seem to want to update him on why he was in bed with two men and not some beautiful women, he untangled himself from their arms and sat up, jolting awake Ace.

"Mmmm," groaned Ace as he saw the confused look on Sanji's face he worriedly asked, "What's wrong?" Sanji ignored this and just continued looking confused at where he was.

_What the hell am I doing in bed with someone? Two men no less._ He glanced at Ace and Zoro in distaste at this. _Well, at least they're hot._

After a few more moments of silence in which Sanji's brain finally caught up with him he answered Ace's question "Nothing's wrong. My brain was just a bit slow that's all."  
Confused at this very vague answer, Ace shrugged and got out of bed. Sanji followed suit and climbed out of bed only to be stopped by a hand that was grabbing a fistful of his shirt. Sanji, annoyed at being stopped, turned around to yell at whoever dared to stop him but paused when he saw it was Zoro. Zoro, who was still asleep while grabbing a fistful of his shirt was such a cute sight that he decided to let him off easy.

_Hmmm _thought Sanji _seems I forgot to untangle myself from one little Marimo… He seems so cute sleeping like that. _Smiling at the sight, he sighed and pried the fist from his clothes and proceeded to pat the Marimo to wake him up, though he didn't want to destroy such a peaceful scene; they had a job to do and the faster they get it done, the better. He stood up and got ready to go.

Zoro groaned, annoyed that someone was trying to wake him up. "Stop that you shitty bastard…or I'll cut your arms off…" with this said he dozed off to sleep again snoring loudly.

Pissed off now that the Marimo had dared to threaten him he raised his leg and was just about to smash the dumbass's brains in when he was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Wait," Ace said softly so as to not disturb the still sleeping Marimo. "How about we just leave him to sleep? I bet he is very tired from all that action yesterday so just leave him be."  
Sanji contemplated this and nodded in agreement. "Sure, I needed to go shopping for supplies for our trip anyways. You can be my pack mule instead of that moss for brains." Satisfied that he now had an objective he went to the bathroom and returned with a bag. He paused as if to reach for the door but stopped and seemed to think of something. He set the bag down on the floor and turned to Ace. "I think that we should change our clothes into something less…conspicuous." As if to emphasize his point he pointed to Ace's royal red robes and to his own weird combination of assassin pants and button down shirt.

"Oh." chuckled Ace. "I didn't even realize I fell asleep in this. Don't worry; I have a change of clothes. I have pants underneath so I'll just wear that."  
Nodding in agreement to this idea Sanji was just about to reach for his own change of clothes when he thought a bit about what Ace said, realizing there was a minor flaw he was forgetting. "Wait, pants? Only? Don't you have anything else? If you want you can borrow one of my shirts. Unless you have your own…?" Sanji trailed off as Ace stripped down to nothing but a pair of black shorts with a brown leather belt.

Chuckling yet again, Ace faced Sanji and said "I don't need anything else, besides I feel that I would be less suspicious dressed like this since people can easily recognize me. Nobody would suspect that a lord would dress half naked. I will also put on this hat." He produced a hat from his pile of robes on the floor and put it on. The hat was like a cowboy hat and was a red color with red beads around the core, there was also two blue smiley faces in the front. All in all it was one of the most awkward and weird hats Sanji has ever seen.

Realizing Ace's logic actually made sense Sanji grabbed a pair of black pants to go with his black suit with tie from the bathroom and proceeded to change into them. After he was done with that, Sanji grabbed his bag on the floor put his bag of belli in it and headed out, with Ace at his heels and Zoro still snoring on the bed.

xxxxxx

_At the city square…_

As Sanji and Ace walked around the market bustling with activity, they heard cries of 'Cheap affordable items! Come buy them here!' and other sorts of business advertisements.

Sanji went from one stall selling food products to the next; haggling with the sellers for food and other things they needed for their journey.

Ace observed silently with a smile on his face and dutifully helped Sanji carry all the things that he bought. Amused at the mass amount of fresh produce he carried, he questioned Sanji "Why do we need this much fresh items? We're going on a long journey right? This food will not last long on the roads."

Sanji looked up from the cabbage he was inspecting and turned to Ace to answer his question, "It is true that it will be a long journey but I refuse to eat any random food we catch or find on our way there. I am a chef and I must make sure that every one of us is getting our nutrients during the journey." with this said Sanji returned to inspecting more vegetables he deemed they needed for their adventure.

Meanwhile, Ace was barely containing his delight at this piece of information that he had managed to pry from the cook (even though he didn't intend to)._ He's a chef? This is great…the prey I have set my eyes on is not only a good fighter that can hold his own in a battle, sexy and hot, but also knows cooking? It's good to know that I still have an excellent sense of taste in lovers… _Ace was snapped out of his musing when Sanji seemed to have finished his haggling and bought several heads of cabbage, handing them to Ace.

Sanji, satisfied at the amount of food he bought, turned to Ace. "Come on, let's go back. I bet that Marimo should be awake now and now that I have the ingredients I'll cook you two a breakfast you will never forget."

Ace practically jumped up and down in excitement at this proposal and followed Sanji back to their Inn with a big grin on his face and a small puddle of drool trailing behind him.

xxxxxx

"We're back!" Sanji called out as he opened the door to his room and walked in with Ace trailing behind him with a heavy load of produce.

Zoro was still lying on the bed and he grunted in greeting.

"It's like all you know how to say is grunts…" mumbled Sanji as he gestured to Ace to put the grocery on the ground next to the bed. "By the way, Marimo, what do you want to eat? I can cook anything, you name it, I make it."

Yawning, Zoro sat up and got off the bed, and answered in a sleepy tone "It doesn't really matter to me. Besides, anything YOU make can't taste good."

Ace, who had been standing by Sanji the whole time glared at Zoro and said "Hey, watch what you say, I know that Sanji is an excellent cook and I haven't even tasted his cooking yet."

Sanji ignored this exchange and reached into the grocery bag to grab a few choice items out. "I don't have the energy to argue right now. I'm still very stressed and tired over our new mission so will you two just stop it?"

Zoro seemed taken aback by his comment and said, "What do you mean 'our' mission? I don't remember agreeing to help you on your mission." he crossed his arms and looked at Sanji "When did you decide for ME what to do?"

Sanji just looked at Zoro and said "Well, you don't have to go if you don't want to; it's your own choice. No one is here to force you. I myself have no choice and I need all the help I can get."

_Though I would like him to come along…_ mused Sanji

Ace joined into the conversation this time by commenting "That's one thing I don't understand. You keep saying that you 'don't have a choice' but you do, don't you? Does the scar you showed us last night have anything to do with it?"

Sanji sighed, _well, _he thought,_ I had to tell them sooner or later…_

"I owe a debt to Robin's-the women who was here last night- master. The scar was from a very long time ago when I was about 6. At that time I didn't know how to defend myself with my kicks unlike now. As you may have already guessed from my blue eyes and blond hair, I am from the blue province(A province where the people either have blue eyes, blond hair, or both. They were greatly discriminated against because people from other provinces believed those facial features to be qualities of a devil.) and we are greatly discriminated against. For me it was not much difference; especially since I have both blue eyes and blond hair, I was picked on the most." He took on a look of slight fear as he remembered that night…that horrible night… "It was any normal day for me…I was walking home from school when these kidnappers (Sanji shuddered when he said this) knocked me out and took me. Our people are greatly sought after in the slave industries because of our beauty and I, am not an exception to this horror. They took me and traveled about a mile from the outskirts of the blue province when he saved me. Even though he was younger than me he rescued me when he commanded his guards to save me. I am forever thankful to him for this and I owe him a great debt for saving me from a life of servitude. Anything he commands me of, I will do. Even murdering is acceptable for me." Sanji stopped his story at this and paused to catch his breath. "So you see why I can't disobey him? I must repay him." _I don't have to tell them everything, _Sanji thought, _just the main things so that they will understand. The aftermath of my kidnapping…I will tell them later in the future. _Satisfied at this thought he turned to look at Ace and Zoro.

Zoro and Ace was silent after this and they both seemed sad after hearing Sanji's story.

"So…" Sanji said, to break the awkward silence. "Who's up for some sausage and omelets?"

The two men looked at him and softly smiled, they nodded and Sanji went out to borrow the Inn's kitchen while they stood there absorbing the new information about the blond.

xxxxxx

After a very good nutritious breakfast (Though Zoro refused to admit that it was while Ace drowned Sanji in compliments), Sanji, Zoro, and Ace, gathered their things and set out for Orange Province about a weeks worth of traveling by foot from where they were. But depending on the weather it can take longer…

TBC

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that! And if you did then please let me know by reviewing ^_^! Thank you for reading! I am very happy writing stories for people to read so thank you very much! \*_*/ I will also be writing previews in the A/Ns from now on!**

_Preview: The three boys have arrived at Orange province! But the first thing that greets them is a very angry mob. Who framed them for robbing every house in the Orange Province when they only just arrived? And who is the orange-haired woman? Is she the empress of the province or the queen of thieves? Tune in to find out!_


	5. Framed and Robbed! Part 1

Chapter 4: Framed and Robbed! Part 1

**A/N: Hi! It's very nice out right now and I should be out there enjoying the sunshine but instead I choose to sit here on my ass making chapters for you guys xD So please review to show how much you appreciate it! Also, I would like to thank Santoryuu apprentice (lol so when you level up are you going to be Zoro? Since you're only an apprentice right now xD) and Pen-Woman for reviewing! *Round of applause by me* Well, then I wouldn't want to waste your precious time (But I bet most of you don't read this anyways…) so please enjoy the next chapter of The Assassination. Oh! By the way all my stories are not betad (I correct them myself) so if there is grammatical errors or the such please let me know! Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: Nope, One Piece is still not mine **

**Warnings: There will be mystery so if you can't stand it then don't read *_* Oh and also some Zoro/Sanji and Ace/Sanji fluff.**

xxxxxx

Sanji sighed wearily and looked up at the humongous gates leading into the Orange Province. He realized he has been sighing a lot lately…but what can he do but let the stress build up? Their one week journey had not been an easy one and Sanji and his companions had the wounds to prove it.

_I really should have worn my assassin outfit throughout the journey…I need a smoke… _Sanji thought. For the reason why they had so much trouble was because of Sanji; or to be more specific, Sanji's good looks.

_There should be an award for the amount of people out to kidnap me…I mean seriously, who the hell gets drugged and kidnapped every single day for a week and getting saved by Zoro and Ace was not a whole lot of fun either._ Sanji mused annoyingly.

But really, who can blame the kidnappers? Sanji had ruined his clothes during the first day they were out in the wild and so he had nothing to wear. Luckily his pants were still intact so he decided to just wear his backup shirt with it. But to call the little pieces of cloth he wore a shirt was very generous indeed. His 'backup shirt' as he called it was a white as snow long-sleeved shirt that complimented his skin very well and had a diamond slits on his sides and one on his belly button. It only had one button in the middle and the rest of his beautiful, sculpted, muscled chest was flowing out in plain sight. The shirt hung off his shoulders a little and exposed them generously.

Sanji was not the only one who had troubles though. Zoro and Ace had troubles too…but a different kind of trouble that involved controlling their urges to just jump the blond and take him right there in the wilderness. _I need to get laid…_ They both thought wearily.

These 'troubles' coupled with the kidnappings caused the group to be very weary and tired indeed. Everyone just wanted a nice soft bed after sleeping on the dusty floor for a week.

Well, back to the task on hand…

The group looked at the great gates that blocked them from their beds and decent clothes (for Sanji) and walked toward it.

"Hail," said the guards at the gate. "We have been getting reports of thieving around the area, you three wouldn't happen to know about this would you?" The guard that said this narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the dangerous looking men and gripped his spear a little tighter.

Sanji decided to use his charm for once and walked up to the guard, into his personal bubble. "Well, Mr. Guard, I wouldn't know anything about it." Sanji gazed up from under his eyelashes and placed his hands on the man's chest. Ace and Zoro growled jealously at this but Sanji chose to ignore them. "Do I look dangerous to you? I am a _very_ weak individual that's why I need these guys that look like ruffians," At this he gestured to his companions while they both glared at him indignantly with Zoro mumbling a quick 'I do NOT look like one'. "to guard me and make sure nothing _bad_ happens to me. You wouldn't want anything happening to me, now would you?" with this said he continued rubbing his hands gently on the guards chest.

"N-no uhhh… y-you guys can go through. You don't seem suspicious." The guard could barely keep his composure and seemed unsure what to do.

"Why thank you Mr. Guard, I will remember this, and here's your reward." Sanji leaned closer to the guard's face and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Sanji gestured to his companions to follow him as he chuckled lightly and walked through the gates; leaving behind a poor -very dazed- guard.

"Do you always do that to get through when you go to a province?" asked Zoro jealously (though he would deny that). And Ace nodded in agreement to Zoro's question, he wanted an answer too.

Sanji looked at them in puzzlement, "Yeah, I do. Is there a problem? It's much easier than paying that ridiculous entrance fee to get into the Orange Province. I swear it's almost like they want to empty our pockets before we even step inside."

"It's not like there's a particular problem but it's just that…well…" Zoro trailed off as he couldn't find any way to say what he wanted without sounding like he was in love with the cook.

_Wait. IN LOVE? Since when did that happen? I've only know him for a week and a day. There's no way one can even fall in love that quickly._ As Zoro was thinking about his possible feelings for the cook, Ace used this opportunity to sidle closer to the cook's side until their hands were almost touching. Sanji just glanced at Ace in annoyance as if to say 'What the FUCK are you doing.'' Sanji was not in a good mood. Especially since Ace had been particularly chummy with him throughout their journey and had moments where he touched him 'accidentally' and groped him.

Ace immediately got the signal and moved a few inches away from the cook but still close enough so that Sanji was still able to be within reaching distance of Ace's hand.

_Just in case he decides he wants to hold hands. _Ace thought determinedly. _I haven't found anyone that has interested me in a long time and I'm not going to lose him._

Oblivious to both of them, Zoro had watched this exchange silently and furrowed his eyebrows. Most people looked at his appearance and thought of him as a simple minded person but he was actually very observant, and from what he can see of the situation; Ace liked Sanji. A lot.

_Damn, and I actually kind of liked Ace. He's a cool guy. But if he's after Sanji too…then that means we're rivals. I won't go easy on him. _Zoro also sidled closer to Sanji while he thought this.

Sanji glanced back and forth between the two men he was squished between and sighed. He was very confused as to why they acted so weird, but oh well, it wasn't his problem(A/N: Actually it is, Sanji, this is really all your fault). "We've arrived," Sanji said. And indeed, in front of them was a huge three story Inn that looked very welcoming.

They were just walking toward the doors when a person with blond hair crashed into Sanji and they both fell down. Sanji got up first and reached his hand out to the person that had sat up. The person took his hand, got up, and then ran off; looking down the entire time.

_Wonder what that was about…that person had very soft hands…_

Sanji shrugged it off as an accident and continued his walk to the door. Suddenly another person burst through the doors, he was a middle aged man and was dressed like the Inn's owner (A/N: In ancient Japan, Inn owners had their own outfits.). The man looked around wildly and spotted Sanji. He stomped over to him, grabbed him and proceeded to yell at him in broad daylight. "YOU! Return what you stole right now! That money is the Inn's, how dare you take it?"

Sanji, very confused at the sudden proclamation looked around, and seeing that the man seemed to be talking to him, pointed to himself and asked "Me? But I just got here, I have no idea what you are talking about." while he was saying this Zoro drew one of his swords and Ace got into his fighting stance. They had drawn a crowd of people and they were whispering to each other 'There! That's him!' , 'Good riddance, someone finally caught that conniving thief.' Sanji seemed to be getting more and more confused as the crowd around them threw him glares and other dirty glances.

"Don't play dumb! Blonds are very rare around here and recently there has been a blond thief stealing from all of our businesses and homes." He scoffed and continued in a condescending tone. "Should have known you sluts from the Blue Province are good for nothing except your beauty. No one wants you here. Return the money and get out of our province before you dirty it with the very air you breathe!" Sanji looked down and the shadows shaded his eyes as the man was ranting.

"Now look here! Sanji is not a-" Ace started but was cut off when he had to jump out of the way to dodge the body flying toward him. Everyone went silent and looked at the blond who was calmly lighting his cancer stick. Sanji took a few puffs and blew them out above his head, then turned toward the Zoro and Ace. "Run." he simply stated. And run they did, away from the screaming mob who was throwing things at them, away from the unconscious Inn owner, and away from the accusations thrown their way. They ran until they couldn't run anymore and found that they were in the woods near the walls surrounding the Orange Province.

"Wha- *pant* was that all about?" panted Ace as he leaned against a tree to catch his breathe.

"I don't know." said Sanji as he continued puffing on his smoke. "And I don't care."

"By the way, what is that white thing you keep smoking?" asked Zoro after he had caught his breathe, puzzled at the weird cylinder-ish thing between Sanji's teeth.

"This," said Sanji as he took the smoke out of his mouth and stomped on it to put it out. "Is what we people from the Blue Province call 'cigarettes', many people don't know what it is because it only grows in abundance in the Blue Province. It is a drug that calms you down and relieves stress."

"But if it's a drug then it can't be good for you." said Ace in worry. "You should stop smoking it."

Sanji chuckled darkly at this. "Thanks but no thanks. I need these drugs. You saw how the Inn owner treated me right? This is the discrimination against ALL people from the Blue Province. This is what I-no- _we_ people of the Blue Province have to face every single day. This drug is a stress reliever and I need all the stress relieving I can get. I don't know what I would have done to all those people who EVER discriminated against me if I didn't take this drug. It anchors me and prevents me from doing something I will regret later on. So please, just leave me be." Sanji put a hand on his forehead, leaned his head down, and waited for his companions reactions.

They surprised Sanji when they both caught him in a tight embrace and patted him to comfort him.

"Don't worry Sanji. From now on, WE will be the ones to hurt the ones that discriminate against you. We promise to protect you." Ace nudged Zoro after he said this and glared at him so that he would say something comforting too.

"Err… yeah, I'll make sure you don't get us in trouble shit-cook." Zoro rubbed his neck awkwardly while his other arm still held Sanji. He wasn't good at this comforting stuff.

Sanji chuckled embarrassedly and said "Who needs your protection anyways? I don't need you two…at all…" But his actions seem to contradict his words for he tightened his grip on the two men as if they were his only life line. After a few more moments of comforting silence, Sanji released his grip and the other two followed suit.

"Okay, now that that's done with. I feel like I can trust you guys enough with the details of my mission, since up until now you two seemed to only follow me on my mission just for the heck of it. I need you two to understand the dangers you are getting into, once you're in too deep there is no turning back." as he said this he reached to one of his butt cheeks and revealed a hidden pocket there. "Now, I will show you what exactly we are taking from the Orange Province…" but he trailed off when he realized that the pocket was empty. He patted his pocket a few more times just to make sure, panic rising as he thought about all the consequences of this loss.

Ace and Zoro saw his panic and asked him "What's wrong?"

"I-I can't find it!" Sanji almost broke down as he realized just how bad this situation was.

"Find what?" The two men both asked still confused as to why Sanji was so panicked.

"Here! Help me look for it!" Sanji turned around, put his hands on a nearby tree, bent over, and faced his ass toward them. "Hurry up and look for it! What are you two staring at?"

What were they staring at indeed. Ace and Zoro gulped visibly as they stared at Sanji's ass and his proactive position didn't really help them calm their urges any better.

"Uhhh…" Zoro said intelligently "W-where is it?"

Sanji glanced back, annoyed at the stupid question "Well, if I knew I wouldn't be asking you now would I? Just check that pocket on my left butt cheek. Hurry up!" he waved his ass a bit to urge them on. Ace proceeded to empty half a pint of blood from his nose to water the grass. Zoro turned white as a ghost as his eyes narrowed at the barely controlled lust.

"Yo-you put things in a pocket on your butt cheek?" Ace managed to say and wiped his nose with his arm.

"Well, if I put it there then no one would look there but that's not the point. Just hurry up and look for it."

_I would LOVE to look there…all the time… _thought the two men as they continued to drink in the view of Sanji's ass.

"Wait," said Zoro momentarily snapping out of his daze "what exactly are we looking for anyways?"

"The stamp to the Red Province! It's gone!" Sanji clamped a hand over his mouth as he turned back around to stand normally and looked at Ace who seemed to not comprehend the information. Zoro just groaned, annoyed at the loss of the wonderful view.

"You-you TOOK MY STAMP?" Ace fumed at this. "DO YOU KNOW THE CONSEQUENCES OF THIS?"

"Wait, consequences of what?" asked Zoro, who seemed like the only one still confused about the situation.

Ace looked at Zoro, exasperated at the problem at hand "The stamp that Sanji lost is not just any normal stamp, it is the stamp of the province and there is only one for each lord. This stamp holds the power of the whole province."

"Meaning…?" Zoro prompted.

"Meaning that if anyone gets their hands on this stamp then they have control of the whole province." finished Sanji, who was chain smoking to calm down. "This is the royal stamp of the lord. It is used to stamp papers for laws, taxes, and most important of all, it controls the personal army of the province. If anyone got their hands on this stamp then they can use the army to attack innocent people and other provinces. It holds the ultimate power of the province and I-" Sanji paused to take a deep breathe and face the truth of the situation. "-I just lost the power of the Red Province."

Zoro gaped at this lengthy explanation and realized that this was bad. This was VERY bad indeed.

TBC

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that! I might be a bit slow on uploads because I'm a very busy person. Even though I try to set aside time for you readers I still don't have enough. So please show your appreciation by reviewing! I will try my best to upload so please be patient! Ja Ne! (Means see you later in Japanese)**

_Preview: The trio realized that the stamp was not lost but stolen! As they try to hunt down the person who did it, Zoro gets lost (like always) and end up in the Orange Palace? Will Ace and Sanji continue hunting for the thief or will they save Zoro? And as Ace and Sanji spend some alone time together will Ace take advantage of the situation? Does Zoro's love have no hope? Tune in next time to find out!_


	6. Framed and Robbed! Part 2

Chapter 5: Framed and Robbed! Part 2

**A/N: I feel dead and tired…but here's the next chapter… Also thank you Pen-Woman again for reviewing and I'm very happy that you thought it was funny *blushes* ^/^ don't compliment me you bastard (I didn't really mean that) *does Chopper dance* although personally I think I'm very bad at humor. Thank you Santoryuu apprentice for all your lovely reviews! And don't worry, the next chapter is yaoi, yaoi and yaoi! Anyways… enjoy your read!**

**Disclaimer: One Piece shall never be mine! *screams in anguish***

**Warnings: Nothing except language…and also if you don't like Ace hitting on Sanji then that's another thing to look out for.**

xxxxxx

There was no sounds in the woods…besides the occasional chirping of birds and in these woods sat three men with an aura of 'Oh shit we are in so much trouble' around them…

"So…" started Zoro.

"So?" said a Sanji who was still chain smoking and trying to keep calm.

"So we need to find the stamp." finished Ace. "Do you remember when you last had it?"  
"Well, when that person crashed into me when we were in the front of the Inn and I fell I still felt the stamp in my pocket. And then…" Sanji's eyes lit up as he remembered a minor detail he had almost forgotten.

"And then what?" prompted Zoro, impatient because he wanted to get this over with.

"Oh god." Sanji said as his head swam with the new information. He remembered clearly that he felt the weight of the stamp in his pocket when he fell but when the person fell on top of him the presence of the stamp disappeared. "The stamp wasn't lost. It was stolen! By that person that crashed into me. Oh shit. How are we even supposed to find them? I didn't even see the person's face. All I know is that the person has very soft hands. So it might be a woman…" he trailed off as he realized that the situation just got a LOT worse. Now that someone had the stamp, there was no telling what they would do with it. Sanji went deeper into depression as he thought about all the trouble that person could get into.

_And every person that he/she robs, every person that he/she kills will be all my fault! _

Zoro and Ace sat there and contemplated their situation and tried to figure out a plan or route that they can go on.

Finally, Ace broke the silence "Well, we're wasting our time by sitting here doing nothing. Let's go ask around where the person could have gone to and try to find out some information about this person." They all got up and was about to head for the woods when Zoro stopped them.

"Wait, everyone still thinks that the shit-cook ('Oi.' Sanji said indignantly) is the thief right? Then we have to disguise him." Sanji and Ace stared at Zoro, amazed that something this intelligent could come out of Zoro's mouth.

"You are right." Sanji said nodding slowly in agreement "But if you're so smart then try to produce a disguise out of nowhere."  
Zoro seemed to think about this for a few seconds before answering "Maybe we could do what you did with Ace that night?" He reached toward the ground to pick some grass when a powerful kick sent him sprawling on the ground.

Sanji almost bit his cigarette in half in annoyance "Are you retarded? ('But you're the one that thought of that idea.' muttered Zoro grumpily as he recovered and stood up.)That would never work. Besides, who would want to be related to you?" Ace smirked at Zoro and Zoro snarled back.

"Yeah, Zoro, who would want to be related to you?" said Ace as he put his hands around Sanji's shoulders just to annoy Zoro. Zoro growled dangerously and drew out one of his swords.

But before either one of the men could do anything they were kicked into oblivion by a very hot and angry blond.  
"Stop messing around!" Sanji scolded. "God, you guys are acting like little kids. Get up and let's start our search already." he said this to the two very bruised men laying at his feet and brought his leg up to rip the pants up to his knee on one leg. "I'll just use this and tie it around my hair like a bandanna." He did just what he said as Zoro and Ace got up from their pitiful place on the forest floor. "There, now let's go."

xxxxxx

The group went from place to place trying to find any information they could about that woman, but all they could get was that she was a thief and she had stolen from almost every house in the area.

"Argh," groaned Sanji. "We can't find anything about where she is!"

"Don't fret, we'll find something about her eventually. Besides didn't the owner say that blonds are rare around here? Since that person is blond it will speed up our search." Ace comforted Sanji and patted him.

"Oi, Marimo head, did you find anything?" asked Sanji as he continued walking down the crowded street. But only silence answered him. "Marimo…?" asked Sanji as he looked back and found only Ace behind him. "Hey, what happened to Zoro?" He looked around as he said this as if by the power of his will Zoro would magically appear before him.

"I don't know." shrugged Ace. "I saw him veering off into an alley when we were walking and I didn't dwell on it too long because I thought he wanted to take a piss."

"Oh shit. Why didn't you tell me? His sense of direction is equal to zero!" said Sanji, exasperated as more troubles seemed to appear by themselves.

"But he was right behind us, there's no way a normal person can get lost." Ace said in defense.

"Well, you should know by now that the stupid Marimo head is not exactly 'normal'. Great. He's lost. And now, we have to waste our time finding him." Sanji pouted in annoyance at the disturbance in his current mission to find the thief.

"We could just leave him you know…" Ace suggested as he thought of all the things he could do to the blond now that they were alone.

Sanji looked at him even more annoyed now. "You know we can't do that! Come on. Let's go find that dumbass moss for brains."

xxxxxx

_Meanwhile…_

"Great." huffed Zoro as he scratched his head and looked at the gates he is facing "That shit-cook and Ace managed to get themselves lost. I swear, if they knew they had such a bad sense of direction then they should have just followed me…" Zoro trailed off as he smelled something he had been craving since the break in back in the Red Palace.

_Booze… _Zoro thought, very close to drooling all over the floor.

Thus he scaled over the walls in search of his cherished booze.

xxxxxx

Ace and Sanji had wandered around where they think Zoro might have went and was nearing the Orange Palace. Around them was a forest because a forest surrounded the Orange Palace as a protective measure.

Ace glanced at the blond beside him and wondered why the blond was so dense.

_I mean, throughout our journey I gave him hints (By hints he means groping him) and I even implied that I wanted to spend some time ALONE with him. What do I have to do to get him…_

Ace's eyes lit up as he suddenly got an idea. But as you all may know, a brother of Luffy's ideas can never be good.

Ace put one arm casually around Sanji's shoulders as they continued even nearer the palace and Sanji let him because he was pretty much used to Ace touching him now.

Suddenly Ace slammed Sanji into a nearby tree startling Sanji who looked at Ace in bewilderment. Sanji acted like a trapped animal and looked around for any escape routes. But there was none. For Ace had pressed his body flush against Sanji's and had both hands on either side of Sanji's head.

Ace looked into Sanji's eyes as if to ask for forgiveness for doing this and put his mouth on Sanji's. Sanji's eyes widened comically as he tried to shove Ace off of him but Ace held fast and refused to let go of him. "MMM!" exclaimed Sanji the best he could with something covering his mouth.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity Ace freed Sanji's mouth. Sanji panted as he tried to get as much air as he could after being half suffocated like that.

"Do you see how I feel about you now?" said Ace softly to Sanji who just seemed surprised at this sudden confession. "I lo-" started Ace but was cut off when shouts came from nearby.

"Stop him! He drank half of our supply of wine for the banquet and just stole a barrel of beer!"

"Nobody wants your shitty wine anyways! It tastes like piss!" replied another voice that Ace and Sanji knew all too well.

Sanji and Ace looked at each other as they sighed. "Zoro." they simply said as they ran toward the shouts.

True to their guess, Zoro was there fighting some guards at what seemed like a very big gate when Sanji and Ace broke through the ring of trees. The scene would seem almost comical if it wasn't because of the seriousness of the situation. For Zoro was fighting with a sword in his teeth while using both hands to hold the barrel of beer.

_That stupid swordsman. _Thought Sanji as he joined in the fray. _He got in trouble over a barrel of booze again. Really, when will he ever learn his lesson?_

Ace joined in too after Sanji and the three men fought side by side. They almost managed to break away and escape when a beautiful angelic (This is all Sanji's opinion…) voice rang out from the gates.

"Enough!" the voice said. "I won't have you all causing a ruckus in the outskirts of MY palace!" Everyone turned to the voice and in front of them was the most beautiful woman Sanji had ever seen. She was dressed in an orange robe with gold silk patterns making shapes that seemed vaguely like oranges. Her long hair was tied in a traditional Japanese bun but was decorated with many accessories that looked very expensive; they complimented her bright orange hair nicely. Sanji's eyes immediately turned into two hearts and he danced and twirled to the orange haired goddess. "Oh! My beautiful Mellorine~ To what do I owe the honor of being in your presence." at this, Sanji got on one knee and kissed the woman's hand.

She only glared at him in contempt and said "Well, if you're so _honored_ to be in my presence then tell your little friend to return what he stole." She pointed at Zoro and continued "I also need him to come with me. He will be judged by me personally and receive his punishment."  
Sanji frowned, "But my Mellorine, if he just apologizes everything will be fine. We'll repay for all the costs of the things he took."  
She seemed to brighten up at this and said "Oh really? That's perfect. Now hand over one million belli." Her eyes went all strange and even unnerved Sanji a bit.

"B-but my beautiful Mellorine! You can't be serious, that wine can't really cost that much." Sanji said, shocked at the vast amount of money that they clearly didn't have.

"You're right, the wine isn't that much. The wine is around five thousand belli and the cost for scaring my poor heart is exactly 999,995,000 bellis." she said this as if it was completely normal to pay that much. "Well, I can tell you men don't have that much. So don't worry, you can stay here and work for me until you pay it all." with this said she turned on her heels and walked in through the gates. "Well, what are you waiting for? Also, you may call me Nami. I am the Lord of the Orange Province, pleased to make your acquaintance."

Sanji, Zoro, and Ace had no choice but to follow.

xxxxxx

The inside of the palace was richly furnished and the first room they saw when they went inside was the throne room. After a lot of twisting and weaving around, Nami led them to the bedrooms. She pointed to three doors and said "You each get one. But I'm charging you extra for that. If you need anything then call any of my servants and they will tend to you."  
"So, what will we be doing here?" asked Ace suspiciously.

She smiled and replied "You three seem like strong men; I was just short of some bodyguards so that will be your job. You are dismissed." she waved her hand at them and they proceeded to file into their own respective rooms.

xxxxxx

_Later that night…_

Sanji laid on his bed with his night clothes on; they consisted of a simple blue shirt and white shorts because the Orange Province was very hot and it was the middle of the summer.

_How much worse can the situation get? _thought Sanji as he contemplated their situation. _This is all Zoro's fault. _

But Sanji was about to find out that yes, the situation CAN get a lot worse.

A knock at the door pulled Sanji out of his musings and Sanji got up to open it. He immediately regretted it when he found Ace at his door; he still didn't know how to face him after that weird episode in the woods.

Ace stood there and rubbed his neck awkwardly. "I-I want to talk about what happened this afternoon."  
"Come in." Sanji simply said as he opened the door wider to allow Ace in. Oblivious to them, Zoro watched this exchange silently; wondering what Ace would want from Sanji at this time of night.

Sanji closed the door behind him, walked over to the bed, and sat down. Ace followed Sanji in and sat at one of the chairs next to the bed.

"So…" started Sanji.

"I came here today to apologize for what I did in the woods." Ace said wearily. How he worded this could wither kill their friendship or lead to something more than friends. And Ace knew this. He knew this very well.

"Why did you do it?" asked Sanji, still perplexed as to where this conversation was going.

"Like I said before I was interrupted in the woods," Ace took a deep breath to calm himself. This was it, he was going to say it and whether or not Sanji accepted he needed to move on. Powered by his determination he said the words "I love you, Sanji. I have loved you ever since you first kidnapped me. No, when you first kidnapped my heart. Will you love me back? Or will you destroy the heart you so heartlessly took?"

Sanji seemed taken aback by Ace's confession and silently thought about it. "I…I don't know. Ace, I like you as a friend." Ace became crestfallen at Sanji's words. "And I always will love you, but as a friend. I'm sorry." finished Sanji gently as to not hurt Ace's feelings too much.

"I-I see. Is there a reason why you can't accept? I know it's none of my business but I just had to ask. I want to know the reason you rejected me." Ace bravely said this and steeled his heart for Sanji's answer. For he had a vague feeling it was because of a certain green-haired swordsman…

Sanji blushed and looked down at his hands he had been twiddling the whole time. "I guess you do deserve to know. I-it's Zoro. I like him. When I stole your heart on that fateful night, he similarly stole mine. That is why I can't accept. I have no heart that I can give you. It was in Zoro's possession all along."

Ace sighed and rubbed his face a bit in annoyance. He already knew the answer but hearing it hurt more than he thought it would. Since the beginning he knew that his love was a lost cause, judging from the way Zoro and Sanji looked at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking, well, that was proof enough that he never had a chance to begin with.

"I see. Thank you for being honest with me. I guess I should leave you be and let you sleep now. We'll still be friends right…?" Ace trailed off as he looked at Sanji hopefully.

"Yes." Sanji said "We'll be friends."

Ace visibly relaxed and he smiled softly before getting up and exiting the room. "Good night, Sanji."  
"Good night, Ace." said Sanji as he got up to go take a shower. He figured he needed one to get rid of all this tension and he was pretty sweaty from the heat anyways.

xxxxxx

Zoro laid on his bed silently as his mind swam with all the possible things Ace and Sanji could be doing in the room next to his.

_What if…Ace and Sanji are…?_

He shook his head to get rid of all the images of Sanji and Ace going at it like bunnies. But he was still worried that something may be going on.

_I should go check. _Thought Zoro as he got up to go to Sanji's room.

xxxxxx

_Ahhh…that was refreshing._ Thought Sanji as he wiped his hair with a towel while another one hung low around his waist.

Two short knocks were heard from the door and Sanji sighed.

_I seem to be getting a lot of visitors lately…_

He went to the door and opened it. Only to be faced with a green-haired swordsman who looked Sanji up and down before a light blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Oh..uhh…I well, I was just checking up on you. To make sure nothing is wrong. Ace is not in there right?" said Zoro as he tried to hide his growing erection.

_His hair is wet…and the towel is draped so low that I can almost see a puff of blond hair down there… _Zoro blushed even more fiercely at this thought as he tried to avert his eyes from there. _His skin is dripping with water and he smells so nice…must be the soap…_ Zoro, without himself realizing it, leaned closer to Sanji with his eyes closed until he was about two inches from Sanji's face.

"Z-Zoro…?" asked Sanji, blushing at how close they were, and with him half naked no less.

_Fuck this. I'm tired of all this pretending that I don't like the Marimo head. _Thought Sanji as he determinedly reached a hand out, pulled Zoro (who was still sniffing Sanji) inside the room, shut the door, and threw him on the bed.

"Sanji…?" said Zoro, still not believing what the hell was happening.

Sanji slowly slinked his body onto the bed and draped himself flush on Zoro. He leaned in until he could feel Zoro's breathe on his lips and then quietly, so quietly that Zoro almost couldn't catch what Sanji said, whispered in Zoro's ear "Fuck me, Zoro."

Zoro shuddered visibly, and at that moment, Zoro's years of training and meditation couldn't stop him as his control shattered.

TBC  
**A/N: The next chapter is a whole bunch of smut so if you readers like that, then look forward to it! ^_^ Oh, by the way, if you review I'll be able to get the next chapter up faster cus I'm very busy right now D: But reviews make me happy! And when I'm happy I will willingly procrastinate on my work for you guys! Please review!**

_Preview: The trio is forced to do menial labor and other sorts of stuff as repayment to Nami, but what they find in one of the rooms is…? Tune in next time to find out!_


	7. Late Night Visit

Chapter 6: Late Night Visit

**A/N: *phew* I managed to get a chapter up! I'm very busy lately with finals and all that so I'm trying my best to make stories for you guys soon! As promised here's a whole chapter of nothing but smut. Thus the title. The real story (with plot) will continue afterwards. I would like to thank sunshineandmoonlight and Ruruka42683 for their reviews! Thank you very much! And as to your question, sunshineandmoonlight, let's just say that you're a very good guesser But just wait, there's something else about Luffy that makes him special…xD And also thank you for your constructive review, the readers opinions help me improve my story so thank you! Oh yeah, and this is my first yaoi ever. I blushed the whole time I wrote this. I tried my best, so sorry if it sucks. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Warnings: A lot of boy loving. Rated M. Skip if you want.**

xxxxxx

A single candle stood on a stand next to a bed with two occupants in it, the candle gave these two men almost an unearthly glow as shadows danced over both of their skin.

Zoro grabbed Sanji by both shoulders and pushed him down until their positions were switched. Sanji, surprised at the sudden change of position, stared up into Zoro's grey stormy eyes, waiting expectantly for his next move.

Not one to disappoint Sanji, Zoro leaned in until his lips were a few centimeters away from Sanji's and hesitantly leaned down slowly, as if he didn't want to scare Sanji away. Sanji closed his eyes and waited; and was rewarded with a soft pair of lips against his.

Sanji slung one arm around Zoro's neck and pulled him downwards, crushing Zoro's lips against his own. Surprisingly, Zoro opened his mouth so that Sanji could access it instead of exploring Sanji's mouth. Sanji smiled against Zoro's mouth at the gesture and gladly slipped his tongue inside to explore and memorize Zoro's addictive taste.

_mmmm… surprisingly, he tastes kind of like sweat, metal, and mint…not a bad combination if I do say so myself…I can get addicted to this… _Thought Sanji, but he was soon snapped out of his thoughts when Zoro decided to take charge again. Zoro pushed Sanji's tongue back into his own mouth and swept his tongue around to taste some more of him.

_He tastes good…almost sweet even…hmmm…I've never liked sweets but this, this I can get addicted to._ Little did Zoro know, Sanji had thought the same thing only seconds ago.

Zoro started sweeping one of his rough hands over the expanse of smooth pale wet skin while his other hand cupped Sanji's cheek to deepen the kiss. Sanji started panting as he was slowly turned on by all the touching and Zoro, sensing this, slid his hand lower and lower in small circles until he was at the edge of the towel draped along Sanji's waist.

Zoro stopped kissing Sanji to focus on what he was about to do and Sanji, annoyed at the loss, made a small needy sound in the back of his throat. Zoro slowly slid down until he was able to kneel between Sanji's legs, took the towel off (He noticed Sanji's hard-on and chuckled quietly to himself), and drank in the view of Sanji splayed out on the bed panting. His face slightly flushed, his skin danced with shadows from the candle, his lips a bit puffy from the kisses, his lower region slowly dripped pre-cum as it reacted to being watched by Zoro. Zoro had never seen anything so hot and he was barely able to suppress a moan as he felt himself also getting turned on.

Sanji, annoyed that all Zoro did was stare, brought himself up on one elbow and reaching a hand out, tugged at Zoro's shirt. Zoro looked down and realized that he was still dressed in a white shirt with green pants and he also had his swords in his haramaki with him. Zoro got off the bed and Sanji's expression fell, replaced with fear that Zoro was leaving him; but he immediately cheered up when Zoro leaned his swords carefully on the stand with the candle and started stripping off all his clothes.

Sanji leaned on his side with one elbow and licked his lips as Zoro took off everything right in front of his eyes. Sanji smirked when he saw that Zoro also had a hard-on and Zoro, catching him in the act, growled and climbed back on top of Sanji, pushing him back down. He then proceeded to bite none to gently on Sanji's shoulder as retaliation for smirking at him.

"Ouch! Oi, Marimo, if you're trying to give me a hickey then you are failing miserably. Let me show you how it's done." said Sanji, smirking yet again as he used his legs to flip Zoro so that he was now underneath him and Sanji sat on Zoro's chest. Sanji moaned as his cock encountered some friction with Zoro's chest and Zoro also groaned at the sight above him.

Sanji recovered quickly from the pleasure and leaned down, one hand on Zoro's chest while the other grabbed some of Zoro's hair to pull his head to one side and reveal more neck for him to access. Sanji put his lips to Zoro's neck, gently ghosting kisses up and down it. Zoro sighed at the feeling of happiness at that moment, but was suddenly surprised by Sanji when he bit down on his neck. Sanji sucked the tanned skin on Zoro's neck until a red mark was formed; satisfied, he lifted his head up and looked into Zoro's lustful eyes, meeting his gaze with an equal amount of lust and want.

"Stupid swordsman," said Sanji with a mocking tone. "That's a hickey for you."

Zoro chuckled a bit at the fact that even during sex, Sanji was still so competitive. He grabbed Sanji by the waist and flipped him so that their positions were reversed yet again.

"Well then, I guess since you showed me what a hickey was…" started Zoro as he slowly slid down the body under him till he was between Sanji's legs. Sanji lifted himself up on one elbow as he looked down at Zoro to see what he was doing.

"Oi, what are you do-ahhh..." Sanji moaned as Zoro put his lips around Sanji's member and slowly licked and nipped at Sanji's slit.

Sanji allowed his body to drown in the pleasure and fell back down onto the bed; he couldn't lift himself up even if he wanted to because the pleasure robbed him of all his strength.

"Mmmm, Z-zoro. Ahhh…there…" Sanji continued groaning as Zoro licked his way up and down Sanji's member Zoro stopped when he realized he had no lube. He was about to get up to get the lube when Sanji stopped him.

"Where are you going?" questioned Sanji annoyed yet again that Zoro had stopped at the good part.

"I need to get some lube, or else this will hurt." Zoro said as he continued to get up but Sanji stopped him again with his feet.

"I don't need it." said Sanji, smirking "Do you really think I'm that weak? Now get back here and continue the best blow-job of my life."

Zoro, swallowed as he felt his member leak pre-cum at the words but obeyed Sanji and put his mouth back on Sanji's penis and Sanji threw his head back again as a wave of pleasure shot through him. "Mmmm, yeah, just like that…" Sanji continued groaning.

Suddenly Zoro deep throated Sanji and at the same time shoved one finger into Sanji's tight ass. Sanji screamed as simultaneously both pain and pleasure filled him and threatened to overflow.

"Ahhh….ahhhh Zoro!" screamed Sanji as he grabbed Zoro's hair and spread his legs to give Zoro better ease of access.

Zoro took this as an invitation and as he continued to bob his head on Sanji's member, he put another finger into Sanji and Sanji moaned quietly at the slight discomfort the fingers imposed. Zoro slowly thrust the two fingers in and out while Sanji squirmed a bit to get rid of the weird feeling.

"Don't worry, it will feel better soon." said Zoro with his mouth still on Sanji's member sounding perfectly normal.

_What the…How does he even do tha- _But Sanji's thoughts scattered as he screamed again but this time in pure blinding pleasure, for Zoro had scissored his fingers and had hit his prostrate head on.

"Oh my god, Zoro! Yes! Do that again!" panted Sanji, wanting to feel-no-_needing_ to feel that wonderful feeling Zoro had just introduced to him.

_Found it…and if Sanji keeps making those noises he's going to make me come just like this._ Thought Zoro as he smiled and then hummed while scissoring Sanji and deep throating him to intensify the pleasure ten-fold.

Sanji could only whimper and tighten his hold on Zoro's hair. "I-I'm close…" moaned Sanji as he felt that wonderful feeling blooming in his lower regions, promising intense pleasure.

This only prompted Zoro to quicken his motions which caused Sanji to scream his name again as he came, long and hard, into Zoro's mouth. Zoro swallowed everything and licked his lips to make sure none of Sanji's cum was wasted.

After Sanji lay there for several minutes to recover he spoke again "I'm *pant* sorry Zoro, I tried to warn you but the pleasure…was too much…"

"That's okay, I like your taste." replied Zoro, grinning.

This caused Sanji's member to harden again and Sanji moaned as he got turned on by Zoro's words.

"Besides," said Zoro, with an evil glint in his eyes, Sanji swallowed visibly at this. "I want my reward now."

"W-what do you mean?" asked Sanji as he started to feel like he was Zoro's prey.

"Oh." chuckled Zoro. "You know what I mean." he said while slowly crawling up the bed until Sanji and him was face to face. "This is it." continued Zoro as he positioned his member to Sanji's entrance "Last chance to back out cook. Once I start I won't stop."

Sanji only glared up at Zoro's eyes that showed uncertainty in them. "I'm not a wuss, now hurry up." Prompted Sanji as he wrapped his legs around Zoro's waist and pulled Zoro down a bit. "Or do I have to show you how to do it, Marimo head." said Sanji as he smirked at Zoro who was slowly brightening up again. Amusement flashed across Zoro's face but was quickly replaced by lust as he felt his member straining painfully to be released.

"No, I know how to do it just fine." replied Zoro as he slowly slid inside Sanji until half of him was in. Zoro put both hands on Sanji's waist to control the movements better and Sanji put both of his arms around Zoro's neck as he grunted at the slight pain and discomfort he felt. Zoro however was the exact opposite and he could barely control himself from just doing the blond hard and fast.

_Oh god…so soft…and tight… _Thought Zoro as he moaned, unable to suppress it any longer.

Sanji got over his discomfort quickly and prompted Zoro to hurry up by using his strong legs to shove the rest of Zoro inside himself. They both gasped and moaned as flashes of pleasure upon pleasure shot through them. Unable to hold himself back any longer, Zoro pulled out and thrust quickly back in, repeating the motion several times as Sanji screamed at the intense pleasure he felt when Zoro hit his prostrate. "Ahhh!" screamed Sanji, unable to hold himself back either. "More, harder! Zoro!" He screamed Zoro's name, making Zoro all the more hornier and he pounded into the lithe man into him.

_Mine…_ Was the only coherent thought Zoro had as he kept shoving himself into that tight ass.

"Sanji! ahhh…" moaned Zoro as he was slowly reaching his limit.

"I-I can't, close…" panted Sanji as he felt the familiar feeling coiling in his stomach again.

Zoro, with what little reason he had in him, used one hand to grab Sanji's member and pump it while his other hand pulled Sanji's body downward when he thrust upward and hit Sanji's prostrate again and again.

"Zoro!" screamed Sanji, one last time before he came all over Zoro's hand and his own chest.

Zoro groaned as he felt the walls around his member tighten and thrust even harder and faster (if that was even possible) until he came into Sanji and overflowed him with his cum.

Zoro fell on top of Sanji's chest as his strength left him, and lay there panting with Sanji, listening to Sanji's erratic heartbeats. After a moment, Zoro pulled out of Sanji and lay next to him on the bed, pulling Sanji's back up against his chest; one arm slung around Sanji's waist while his other arm lay beneath Sanji's side.

Sanji could feel Zoro's heartbeats slowing back down and happily sighed as he and Zoro enjoyed the afterglow of their wild sex.

"Hey, Marimo head." said Sanji, waking Zoro who was just falling asleep.

"Mmmm?" murmured Zoro, too deep in the bliss to actually form coherent words.

"Are we in a relationship now?" asked Sanji quietly, a little afraid of the answer.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you want cook. I'm yours now." replied Zoro as he nuzzled deeper into Sanji's blond hair.

Sanji smiled and his heart felt nothing but pure happiness. "Well, since we're in a relationship I just wanted to say something."  
"What? Hurry up and say it, I want to sleep." groaned Zoro as he was woken up again by Sanji.

"I'm topping next time." said Sanji, carefully. But Zoro surprised Sanji by saying "Sure, cook, remember. It's whatever you want…" and Sanji heard nothing else but Zoro's slow breathing. Sanji took this as an indication that Zoro was asleep and pushed closer to him as Zoro tightened his grip around Sanji. Zoro's answer surprised Sanji because he always thought of Zoro as the dominant type, and would never give in. But it seems he was wrong.

_Seems there are a lot of things about Zoro that surprises me…_ Thought Sanji as he drifted to the brink of sleep, listening to Zoro's breathing and heartbeat. _There's a lot about Zoro I still need to learn about…_

And just when Sanji was about to drift off to sleep, he murmured "I love you stupid Marimo head."

Sanji could be mistaken but he could have almost sworn that as he slowly fell asleep he heard: "I love you too shit-cook."

TBC

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that! This chapter gave me a lot of trouble since I suck at writing yaoi but please leave a review and tell me what you thought! I was so embarrassed writing this… I'm very bad at perverted things….**


End file.
